role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Jet Jaguar
TKT Jet Jaguar (formerly known as TKT Vegeta) is a cyborg, a character from the Toho Kingdom Toons and an RP character use by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Jet Jaguar is arrogant and bitter, as well as more commanding and has a superiority complex, seeing himself above others. However as of late and following being rebuilt as TKT Jet Jaguar he is more heroic and determined to stop the forces of evil, albeit he still retains something of an edge to him. History Backstory WIP Debut: Zany Day TKT Jet Jaguar first appeared in the RP where he showed up to warn TKT Gabara that a robot was coming to kill them all but the good news is that it could be easily destroyed. That robot was Gabara's Mechanical Doppelganger. After TKT Gabara then defeated the robot, TKT Jet Jaguard headed off, only then to return to deliver a package which contained TKT Deutalios to TKT Gabara, to which TKT Gabara returned it back to him. TKT Jet Jaguar then later on tried finding Power Levels of EVERYTHING, to mixed results. Towards the end of the RP, he then started getting distant memories of some "S.S. Triangle" nonsense. The Duel in the Western Sea TKT Jet Jaguar made a brief appearance towards the end of the RP, where he beat up all of the sea monsters who were attacking TripGoji (Guyros, Geboras, Gualagon, Ragon, Giant Sea Turtle and Zazahn). TripGoji thanked him. TKT Jet Jaguar then stated to TripGoji that he too was also hunting for the Martian Nazis, but rather for whoever invited them to Earth in the first place. TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar then went to land to figure out where to find more clues, to which TripGoji then found out just who to call; Yotandon! The Nazi Hunter WIP Unlikely Heroes TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar couldn't believe it; Gfantis was here! TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar then asked Gfantis if he really knew how to get to the Bermuda Triangle, to which Gfantis replied that he could, albeit it wasn't an easy process. Gfantis then told TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar to help him dispose of the dead Stormtrooper Naruton Captain's body, as he was sick of looking at it. Afterwards, Gfantis led TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar for a walk, discussing about the Bermuda Triangle. As TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar talked to him, Gfantis then revealed to the two of them that he had met the Martain Nazis long before they ever came to Earth. He went into detail, stating that while he disliked them, they were a small group at the time and as such, he didn't think much about them. He also brought up that he used to be a well-known monster wrestler who traveled to space and made many friends. However and unfortunately, Victory Demon soon arrived into his life and he (Victory Demon) proceeded to kill off other monsters wrestlers that he knew or were friends with. He then brought up that he and Victory Demon then finally got to fight each other, only for him to lose and then be made into a prisoner at the Bermuda Triangle; where he soon planned his escape during his tenure and actually did escape....unfortunately, he was the only survivor. TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar were very saddened to hear and felt for Gfantis. TripGoji then asked if any of Gfanti's other friends were still alive, to which Gfantis then replied that some were. TKT Jet Jaguar also asked where exactly Gfantis was taking them, to which he answered that he was taking them to his place. Soon they arrived to Gfantis's place and Gfantis said that they could stay there, but only for a little while. As the three entered inside, Gfantis announced his presence and then got out himself some coffee, drinking it. TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar then soon encountered Gfantis's remaining friends, Zagaraus, Gograh and Danger Warrior, who Gfantis then talked about and introduced them all to the two. However, before they could all get settled in, the Stormtrooper Narutons closed in on the area around Gfantis's place and ordered Gfantis to come out at once, due to him having killed some Stormtrooper Narutons earlier that day. Gfantis and TripGoji then both headed out to the door, planning to face their attackers... Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Soon, the door to Gfantis's place opened up and a beaten and bruised Stormtrooper Naruton was thrown out to TKT Mechani-Kong's area. As TKT Mechani-Kong looked down, a heat ray blasted against TKT Mechani-Kong, causing him to stagger back and sending out flares on him. As Gfantis and his crew rushed outside to fight against the Stormtrooper Narutons; TKT Mechani-Kong then ordered out the rest of his troops to attack back. TKT Jet Jaguar then rushed in and fought against the seemingly mysterious being, to which he found out was revealed to be---TKT Mechani-Kong! TKT Jet Jaguar was shocked---how could TKT Mechani-Kong be here and working for the Martian Nazis when he worked with him? TKT Mechani-Kong then told off TKT Jet Jaguar that he was a fool to trust him; telling him that he should have known better, given that he was once TKT Ro-Man. TKT Mechani-Kong then explained his entire reasoning for joining the Martian Nazis---from the fact that he (TKT Jet Jaguar) destroyed his original body, the fact that he had to made into some loyal lackey against his will and was kept as such for years and that the Martian Nazis would restore him to who he once was. That and the offer of three Klondike Bars instead of two. TKT Jet Jaguar tried to apologize, but TKT Mechani-Kong thought it was far too late for that and then bashed him with his fists; TKT Mechani-Kong and TKT Jet Jaguar then fight and bash against each other. Meanwhile, the rest of Gfantis's group finish off the Stormtrooper Narutons and head to face off TKT Mechani-Kong. Gfantis rushed over, emitting electricity from his horn at TKT Mechani-Kong. TKT Mechani-Kong was hit by the electricity, then grabbed TKT Jet Jaguar and threw him at Gfantis. Gograh then blasted his Radioactive Breath against TKT Mechani-Kong, sending out sparks flying. TKT Mechani-Kong threw out grenades from his belt at his opposers; knocking Gograh over. Zagaraus then rushed up and bashed at TKT Mechani-Kong repeatedly, to which TKT Mechani-Kong then used his Paralyzing Flashes against Zagaraus. Being a rock monster, Zagaraus wasn't effected much by what he was doing and so TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed Zagaraus, and in a feat of strength tossed him against TripGoji and Danger Warrior, knocking the three down hard. TKT Mechani-Kong then fired his laser fingers at TKT Jet Jaguar, to which TKT Jet Jaguar then punched at him repeatedly. The two's punching and fighting appears to be on equal terms, up until then finally, TKT Mechani-Kong then kicks down at TKT Jet Jaguar hard, causing him to fall over; TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed TKT Jet Jaguar by the head, aiming one of his laser-fingers at his face, and getting ready to shoot at him. However, before he could do so, Gfantis fired a blast of an oral heat ray blasts against TKT Mechani-Kong's back, sending a bunch of flares out from his back. As TKT Mechani-Kong staggered back, Gfantis rammed against TKT Mechani-Kong, then bashing his horns against him, repeatedly bashing down on TKT Mechani-Kong, then making some dents. Gfantis then picked up TKT Mechani-Kong and then threw him off a cliff, to where he fell and crashed, seemingly destroying him. Gfantis and TKT Jet Jaguar lamented on his defection and then Gfantis's group took off, heading out to find the Bermuda Triangle to get to Island X. Kill! Kill! Kill! WIP He Who Bears the Red Star WIP A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse WIP Abilities * Flight: TKT Jet Jaguar can fly at fast speeds. * Teleportation: TKT Jet Jaguar can teleport place to place at will, however it is somewhat limited. * Hellzone Grenade: TKT Jet Jaguar can fire out several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. * Martial Arts: TKT Jet Jaguar is excellent at martial arts. * Genius Intellect: TKT Jet Jaguar is very smart. * Enhanced Durability: TKT Jet Jaguar is very durable. * Enhanced Speed: TKT Jet Jaguar can move and glide at fast speeds. * Scanner: TKT Jet Jaguar can use a scanner to read of power levels and see what's going on from faraway places. Quotes Trivia * TKT Jet Jaguar is one of the few incarnations of Jet Jaguar who was not a robot right away and was simply a cyborg, as he used to be ''Toho Kingdom Toons''s take on Vegeta. * TKT Jet Jaguar is used to represent the Power Levels banner on the Power Levels section on the Toho Kingdom Toons site. * TKT Jet Jaguar originally wasn't actually supposed to be TKT Vegeta, but simply sounded like him and referenced the "over 9000!" meme a lot. However, their was a retcon later on made in the show in where he actually was TKT Vegeta but perished in his fight against TKT Ro-Man and was rebuilt as TKT Jet Jaguar and not a robot built by humans. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Saiyans Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Robots Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defender Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Unfinished Article